Sober
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: He didn’t know how much he drank; or what exactly that pill he took was; and honestly he didn’t care. He was weightless; free; high. He was above everyone and everything. NaruGaara could be NaruSasu..? 1shot; 2shot if requested
1. Chapter 1

**I don't wanna be the one who laughs the loudest**

**Or the one who never wants to be alone**

**I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning**

**'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

**Aahh, the sun is blinding**

**I stayed up again**

**Oohh, I am finding**

**That's not the way I want my story to end**

**I'm safe Up high **

**Nothing can touch me**

**But why do I feel this party's over?**

**No pain Inside**

**You're my protection**

**But how do I feel this good sober?**

The lights were flashing in colorful hues that rushed his eyes and overwhelmed his senses, and the noise of the bass and music in the background beat against his chest. He could feel his heart beating against it; fighting the pulse of the music itself. He took in heavy breaths of air; his lungs burning as he danced in the center of the mass swarm of people. The heat of the room rose and he could feel his body beginning to break in a light sweat. He welcomed the cool beads that managed to slip down his cheek and neck; the feeling itself making him slightly shiver.

He didn't know how much he drank; or what exactly that pill he took was; and honestly he didn't care.

He was weightless; free; high. He was above everyone and everything. There was no haunting feelings of being alone; there wasn't even time to think. His body was acting on mere impulse; his mind was shut off from logic allowing his body to decide what it wanted.

So when he felt a hand move up his outer thigh to grip his waist and pull him back against the touches body he didn't fight it; he went with it. His head fell back as the mere touch sent electric tendrils up and down his body; simple touches by anyone were touches now only the most sensual of lovers could give. The feeling of the heated hand brushing his skin at the rim of his shirt; and the hot body pressed up against him making his mind spin in a sense of pleasure.

This was a touch he knew he would never feel in any other circumstance. He didn't receive the affections of another; nor would he. But here; standing above the rest; here he could. Here he could feel what a touch from a lover would feel like. The feeling would trick his mind into thinking he could actually be wanted by another when in the real scheme of things he was only being used.

Nothing of being used registered as he felt a pair of hot lips press against his exposed neck; only longing and desire. He was wanted; he was desired; he wasn't alone.

A few words were whispered in the blonde's ear, "Come with me…," the deep voice commanded rather than asked. This in itself sent more chills up and down his spine as he slowly nodded.

From that moment on things were a blur. He was no longer in the club; and he vaguely remembered stepping into a cab. What he did know was that the man who was dancing behind him earlier had his hands all over his body. His lips and tongue working at his neck as strong hands trailed up his shirt and traced over every line of muscle. He gasped sharply feeling a pinch at his now hard nipples; his lower half reacting to it's own accord as it slightly bucked into the air searching the man who was leaning over him.

He wasn't sure when they got out of the cab or when they stumbled into the man's apartment and made it to his bed; he did know however that not once did those lingering touches and lips stopped. He really didn't remember being pressed into the bed or when his shirt, pants and boxers was stripped from him either; but again he really didn't care.

He didn't care at all; his body was floating on cloud nine. The bites; sucking; nibbling; wandering hands and pinches; kisses; licking; grinding; that was what he was focused on. The man above him took him into his mouth and Naruto gasped bucking up into the warmth surrounding him; he didn't see that one coming either.

Peering down Naruto got a better look at the man now devouring him. His hair was a bright crimson red and his skin was pale. He noted that the man's own clothes were stripped from his body and Naruto silently wondered when that too had happened.

The blonde bit his lip as he watched the red head move his mouth up to his tip all the while locking his gaze with his. The boy's eyes were a haunting, predatory, and hungry sea green. They bore into his own ocean blue's before he pushed his lips down to the blonde's base again. The mouth soon being accompanied by a hand. Naruto's head flung back with a loud moan as his hands gripped at the red hair.

Things moved almost to quickly from that moment on. He wasn't sure when he came; he did remember the man who introduced himself as Gaara lap up his cum off his fingers. He didn't even realize he asked for the strangers name.

He felt the head of Gaara's cock pressing against his entrance pushing forward against the tight ring. He really didn't know when Gaara had prepared him; maybe he didn't; but never the less he was now pushing inside the blonde.

The room spun faster; his mind whirled and his body seemed like it was on fire. His entire body was shivering from the pleasure radiating through his body. His ears were invaded by throaty moans; his mind laughed at him when he couldn't identify who was supplying them. He simply concluded that that too didn't matter.

At the of peak of his pleasure he remained floating and weightless; and almost instantaneously the moment he felt Gaara pull out and collapse over him the feeling was gone. His face which was once twisted in pleasure now fell into an empty and lonely expression.

His mind still tilted on axis; but that didn't matter he had to leave. He ignored Gaara asking him where he was going and silently got dressed and walked out of the apartment. Gaara was probably shrugging his actions off and contently sleeping by now; at least the blonde didn't doubt it.

**I don't wanna be the one who has to fill the silence...**

**T****he quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth**

**Please don't tell me that we had that conversation**

**When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?**

The last mystery of the night was how he ended up in the same place he always ended up at the end of his night; at the end of his high. He always managed to make it to this exact spot under a large sakura tree. It was simply serene. The cherry blossom sat on a ledge that stretched over the river below them; a large wooden bridge just to the left of the tree stretched over the water. Grass; flowers; pinks and greens and shades of the midnight sky. They were almost like a home to Naruto. The blue eyed boy walked over to the bridge and once reaching the center peered down into the water below.

**Aahh, the night is callin**

**gAnd it whispers to me softly, "come and play"**

**Aahh, I am falling**

**A****nd if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame**

The blonde's face twisted as he looked at his reflection in the water; it taunted him. How many times had he come here night after night to stare at that lonely broken image of himself? Before he realized what he was doing he climbed up on the thick railing of the wooden bridge. He was shaky on his feet at first but once he managed to push himself up to stand he couldn't help the smile. The sun was already coming up; close to it anyway. The base of the night sky over the horizon was beginning to take on shades of yellow and orange.

The boy stretched out his arms to welcome the sun, "I want to rise with you…"

Empty blue orbs opened narrowly as Naruto took in a deep breath. It only made sense to him what happened next. He allowed himself to go. He leaned forward and turned on heel before he fell; he didn't want to land on his face that would just be far to brutal. Besides he wanted to watch at the sky as he fell. Perhaps he thought if he keep his focus on the sky he would somehow reach it. He didn't care if his logic was backwards; you obviously can't fall to rise. Or perhaps you could… in a way.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion; his smile content with his actions. But a voice snapped him out of his stupor a little to late; before he fell he caught a glimpse of his friend. Maybe his only true friend really. He was running towards him on the bridge; Naruto silently wondered if he thought he would really thought he would be able to catch him in time. A true knight and shining armor. But all his raven haired friend had time to reach Naruto with was his words, "NARUTO!!"

His name seemed to speed up time; or rather return it to it's normal speed. Naruto felt the hard smack of his body hitting the water before his vision started to fade. His eyes remained open as his body sank into the water; his eyes still trying to reach the sky. Instead as his vision began to white out he saw his hands and arms floating lifelessly above his head and a figure splash into the water after him.

**I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me**

**But why do I feel this party's over?**

**No pain InsideYou're like perfection**

**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I'm comin' down**

**Comin' down**

**Spinnin' round**

**Looking for myself.. Sober**

_Am I…alive…?_

Naruto felt a warmth surrounding him as his body convulsed into a coughing fit spewing the water he had swallowed. His vision was still blurry and white; his hearing was little use either as he could only hear an obnoxious ringing and echoing sounds. The warm that surrounded him was pressed firm against his body and he could feel it shaking against his form. As his eyes and ears began to focus he was able to hear sobs and see his nose all but buried in blue fabric. The only other thing to reach his eyes was the short spiked black hair.

_Sasuke…teme.. Why did you come?_

Naruto should have know that he would come after him; whenever Naruto went out Sasuke always knew where to find him. He didn't know why his friend cared so much; he never acted like he cared at all half the time. But it was nice; having someone care. The boy's shaken voice became clear, "N-Naruto; what the hell were you thinking dobe!"

His breath was ragged; Naruto could hear his own his own. He wasn't sure he really was breathing with how quiet his breath entered and exited his lungs.

Naruto coughed and choked trying to force out words, "I wa-snt thi..nk-ing te-me…"

Sasuke only held him tighter and Naruto closed his eyes contently allowing his body to fall lax into his friends, "You'll be fine dobe… I'll take care of you…"

_Maybe if things were different…Maybe we could've…. Never mind.. You'll think it…its stupid.. Teme…_

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad**

**Till you're trying to find the you that you once had**

**---- **

**If you guys wish for me to continue I will make this a two shot; if you really like it maybe I'll even make it a longer series of chapters Who knows **

All depends on what you guys think so if you want another part press that lovely button on the bottom and review! = )


	2. Chapter 2

"_Moooooooooooom," Naruto, around six years of age, whined from his position in the back seat of the car. _

"_Yes dear," Naruto couldn't help but grin at the soft and humored tone of his mothers voice. The child's face could've practically split in half; or at least that's what his mother mused. A trait she knew had obviously come from his father. At the thought of her husband she smiled briefly at the man driving before returning her smile back to her son. Other than his personality the boy really didn't inherit anything from his mother. He was a spitting image of his father, and if it weren't for the whisker like scars brandishing his cheeks she could have said he was nothing more than a chibi carbon copy. _

"_Are we almost there," Naruto sighed before adding with a pout, "S'uke always gets mad when I'm late!" _

_His mother giggled at the image that popped in her mind. The last time she had brought Naruto for a sleep over to Sasuke's they had gotten stuck in traffic. Thus making them late; which apparently the young Uchiha did not seem to like. Sasuke had glared at his friend and continued to mumble something or another of his schedule of plans being knocked off track. God forbid; Sasuke had to reorganize all the events for the night and even had to cut out making sundaes. Which of course sent Naruto into a pouting fit. Leave it to Naruto to get riled up over ice cream. He whined and tried to reason they had plenty of time. They just had to simply look left and right at the same time. _

_It was her son's odd way of saying 'to multitask'; she never did find out where he got that from. _

_His mother shook her head as she remembered the boys dark eyes trying so hard to glare at his best friend. Really the young boy was far to adorable to really look menacing; although… In a few years once he grew out of his chubby cheeks that glare could be quite formidable she mused._

_None the less; the two friends had quite a strange relationship together. Much like Sasuke and Naruto's fathers once had. The two fought and bickered; and were nothing if not complete opposites. _

_The differences in appearance was painfully noticeable. Sasuke was pale with dark hair and eyes; Naruto was naturally tan with bright blonde hair and almost glowing blue eyes. Sasuke was organized; quite odd for someone his age. Naruto on the other hand, if he put anything down and took his eyes from it in less than a second it would seemingly disappear. Sasuke was calm and collected; Naruto was excitable and rash. Sasuke wasn't a loud or much of a talker. While on the other hand you were lucky to get Naruto to stop rambling on for more than a moments time, and the volume of his voice…. Well lets just say he isn't 'inside voice' friendly. But when it came down to it; they were inseparable. _

_Their differences complimented each other. Sasuke kept Naruto in line; and Naruto allowed Sasuke to enjoy himself rather than taking everything so seriously. _

"_We'll be there soon; I don't think Sasuke will take any ice cream privileges away this time."_

_Naruto's smile faltered before widening, "He can't take them away! His mommy said he was being rude and we got sundaes anyway! I even got reese's on mine… Oh and chocolate syrup too!" _

_Naruto perked at the sound of his fathers whistle, "Wow reeses and chocolate syrup! You must have been running a muck all night there kiddo."_

_Naruto puffed as his father chuckled at the cute expression adorning his son's face, "Quit picking on meeeeee. Mooooooooom."_

"_You heard Naruto; no picking fun," his mother teased as she flicked her husbands nose. She smiled softly at the soft chuckle that left her husbands lips. She really thought that no one; short of their son; could possibly be so handsome when he smiled or laughed. _

_Naruto's eyes widened from his place in the back seat. He attempted to cry out for his father; but his voice couldn't reach them in time. A loud impact echoed in Naruto's ear drums as he felt himself get jerked roughly in his seat. He didn't even have time to scream as he felt his head spin and the sound of metal scraping violently against the pavement screeched louder until finally coming to an abrupt stop. _

_The young boys eyes fluttered as a frantic voice begin to pick up in volume. He shook his head and groaned trying to clear his vision and focus his hearing. The voice seeming to rip through his skull with a piercing pain._

"_Naruto! Naruto; wake up! Naru!" _

_Naruto winced as he tried to open his eyes. His head was pounding violently and his vision swam before slowly coming into focus. The sight that greeted his eyes made Naruto's eyes grow wide and swell with tears. His mother strained a smile; trying to reassure him that everything was alright. He wished he could focus solely on her face. He wished at that moment that his eyes hadn't instead caught the pained wincing and tears from her eyes. That he didn't see the her clenching tightly at her abdomen; crimson pushing freely past her fingers at an alarming rate. Her once bright yellow sun dress now soaked in the frightening shade of red. _

_His mouth flapped open without sound as his eyes danced wildly focusing on every possible inch of his mother. It wasn't until his eyes trained over to his father that his lungs seemed to cease functioning. The once bright shock of corn blonde hair was soaked in the same crimson staining his mothers clothes. His head lax against the window and his body limp against the car door. Naruto panicked as he searched for any movement; when he found none he looked to his mother for answers, "M-Mom… D-dad isn't… he's not moving…" _

_All words fell from his mind and mouth as he caught his mother's tears falling freely down her half lidded eyes. He watched as his mother tried to choke back a sob as she whispered that mommy and daddy would be ok. They would be fine; the doctors would get them soon and they would all be fine. Everything would be fine. _

_Naruto's own tears fell freely; fighting desperately to believe in his mother's words. To believe that they would be alright; that this would pass as nothing more than a bad dream. They would frown upon the moment and live and laugh as they always had. As they always will. But deep down; something pulled at his stomach. It tore through his being. He knew; but he denied it till the end._

_Everything would never be the same; everything wouldn't be alright. _

Short ; yes; but this is a starter chapter so forgive me ~ This will be the official re-write to sober… I really wasn't happy with the first one.. It was just far to impersonal and I really could've done so much more with it… so a re-write it is~ As you can see I'm going to leave the one shot up BUT starting from chapter 2 I'm going to go into a multi-chapter version. Please be paitent with me I promise this will be far better than my first attempt Thank you for reading and **please review **


End file.
